


Sunflower

by lovelytomeetyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Drama, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other flowers may have perished; but he was sure his sunflower would always be there, under his control. RusAme. Implied UsUk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sunflower  
> Rating: M  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): RusAme, implied/onesided!UsUk  
> Author's Notes: Part of my self-challenge to portray as many different pairings as possible.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own this series in any way.

He always displayed that same brilliance Russia knew so well. The bright smiles followed by that famous laugh of his – different than others, Russia actually found it cute – while both of them knew it was all fake. Ever since they got together – a couple would a name to weird for the relationship they had, not that either cared – Russia had only once seen America smile honestly.

He didn't count the smirks they often sent the other's way as an actual smile, nor did he count post orgasm's blissful smiles either. Even at the height of their activity – America refused to call it lovemaking and Russia abided that – the younger nation would normally grunt or say muffle words that Russia couldn't understand. Or didn't want to. While he had no problems in hurting America – he believed they both liked it – or in insulting him, he was tired of always having the same argument about the name the blue-eyed nation often called during sex. So whenever a single sound that was ever close to either 'Eng' or 'Ar' left America's mouth, Russia would ferociously shut it with his own and make the young nation remember exactly whom he was with in bed.

Russia couldn't understand the reason for this constant act of betrayal, even if it was only displayed in fantasies, he was too confused. They fit perfectly: they the two major superpowers of the world, each rivaled the other equally – or so it was officially said – and they were each other's only pair. No one would be able to support such passion, such ferocity, such love… such violence, America would often say. Russia didn't understand why the younger nation often rubbed the bitten parts in his skin with a hollow look while he appreciated every single bite and mark America left in his. Whenever there was a meeting the next day, America would use shirts that covered his neck completely and longer sleeves, always being extra careful to hide any signs that would uncover them. The nation didn't even leave to get his usual hamburgers to avoid limping in front of the others. It was like he felt ashamed. He didn't want to show it to any other nation. Or rather, in front of that little annoying nation with abnormal things that could not be called eyebrows, Russia frowned just at the thought. He didn't want to remember that little shit more than necessary. He was already doing more than enough by just ignoring America's usual pleas directed to the wrong person.

He never truly cared. He was sure America was the only one for him and that was mutual. After all, America was his sunflower. He was bright and sunny, but needed attention and love to grow and shine more than ever and display its radiance. And of course, Russia would be the one to tend to his needs and allow for him to grow and in exchange, he would be the only allowed to see the flower's brilliance. Oh, how he loved sunflowers.

America may be dishonest, crafty and cruel… he may never smile truly and he may never be actually happy… but all that it mattered was that he would be the truest when with Russia. Russia would be the only one for him in the end and vice-versa and that was worth more than any honesty or silly promises none of them intended to preserve. His sunflower was allowed to be with as many as he wanted, because it would all be false in the end and he would come back to Russia. As long as America never smiled honestly and happily to anyone, not even Russia himself, all was good.

But then he smiled. He actually smiled happily and so widely dimples appeared in his face and tears threatened to spill in his round soft cheeks as he was still breathless while he continued his steady rhythm into Russia's core. That was the moment the violet-eyed nation knew he was actually in love with the self-proclaimed hero and that such love was actually reciprocated. They could finally stop their disgusting little act and then truly become a cou-

"Come on Iggy, smile for me too."

The day after that there was a very important world meeting but neither America nor Russia had been there. Both nations would only appear in the fourth and last day, both very beaten and strangely quiet for the whole meeting. Even after many attempts of conversation from the other nations and worried questions, none of them moved an inch, so they all gave up after that.

Russia quickly got rid of Belarus after the end of the meeting, leaving the little devil with their older sister, as he went back to the meeting room to take America to his hotel room. Russia didn't trust his flower alone, after all. As he arrived, he saw England was once again back, questioning America again 'what had bloody happened with the git'. As soon as America saw him, however, any trace of calmness disappeared and the young nation rudely dismissed England – with hurtful remarks about their past, Russia was glad to see – and the green-eyed nation left shortly. Russia noticed the start of tears as England passed him, but he didn't comment on it.

His flower had finally chosen a side.

From that day forward, Russia never saw America smile like that again. Their 'relationship' was always clouded and violent – or passionate, he would like to remark – but it was honest. They weren't leaving the other for some outside nation and they were finally together, in a connection that was too strong to break. If anyone ever noticed it, they were sure to keep it quiet, mostly because of Russia. America, of course, continued to maintain his relationships with fellow nations, but his smiles were never the same level of honesty Russia had previously witnessed. None of the others displayed any threat to them.

The only one who could ever threaten to break their marvelous bond had finally understood how deep their relationship was. Of course, the one who told and warned him had been America, for how could Russia interfere with something of the past? He might not have been the first one to find the flower and nurture it, but he was now the main gardener and it was his responsibility to love and care for the bundle of sunshine that appeared in his life, ready to be showered with love. And so Russia showered him with love as well, in his own way.

Russia would often go to lengths to check if everything was okay with his sunflower. Not because he was worried, he knew how independent and strong the other nation was – he was, after all, his pair – but he always had to made sure their bond remained as strong as ever. He always displayed that same brilliance Russia knew so well. That same fake brilliance with the same fake smiles and laughs, just like the same fake words of devotion and love he knew so well by now.

It didn't matter, really. As long as his sunflower wasn't honest to anyone else, it was okay for Russia to continue being the sole lonely and loving gardener as he had always been. Other flowers may have perished; but he was sure his sunflower, his bright and lovely, and unkind and dishonest, sunflower would always be there under his control.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Oh, the irony of having my third M story being RusAme… Well, this is a part of my self challenge to portray as many different couple as possible, especially the non-favorite ones, so I decided to start with this pairing, my biggest challenge to read and/or portray. I'm sorry, but I can only see this relationship as some sort of resignation between both nations and with a slight insinuation of other pairings playing in the middle (such as UsUk, RoChu, etc). Nevertheless, here is the story and I'd like your opinions about it, no flames.
> 
> Fieldings


End file.
